Sick of Love: Candy Man
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Short-story of the two main characters in 1993 Candy Man...adult-themes, Mild-language and violence...Helen POV
1. Chocolate Death!

{{Chocolate Death}}

Helen Lyle...

Quiet hotel room;

**X X X**

The sky was as grey as ever as I stare out my window only to find cold-sad rain pour down in ripples-like a child crying softly to it's mother. Wanting to be held, dying to be loved.

**X**

I sat there at my kitchen table in nothing but a white coffee stained tee and sky blue panties-grabbing my coffee cup with two hands, sipping it soundly. I smiled at the feeling of how the warmth of the fresh coffee rolled down my throat-and stopping finally at my belly; it made my day a bit brighter than it was.

**X X**

After my quiet 'coffee-break' I stood up, headed to the bathroom, but had gotten cold chills. Chills I only knew of...the ones that nearly stopped my heart-made my breathing heavy...and my skin tingle.

I sighed.

-my eyes shut carelessly-as my arms went limp at each sides-

**X**

-hot breath was found against my skin...goosebumps instantly forming over my arms-the little pale hairs standing straight up!

"Go...

...just Go!"

**X X**

-when the time was right and the sky was completely black-I looked myself over in the mirror, snarling at my dirty blond locks of hair, and hating the tiredness-utter blackness that covered my blue eyes...fuck!

-I flipped on my light-staring at my bed...eyed my clock and crawled into bed.

**X**

**X**

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't shut my eyes...I couldn't even daydream about the mysterious dreams that usually come to me in sleep...what was wrong with me?

-I breathed hard and heavy!

My chest was sore, a knotted pain cutting my lower abdomen as hard as it could...

**X X**

"Uh-

my body arched upwards, so fast, so intensly...I could barely think about what was to happen next.

-I felt cold shivers all over, skin tingling, stomach turning and blood boiling icy. "St-Stop-uH!"my mouth was open throwing out gasps and squeals.

"Your mine-Helen...be still-don't fear...

-his voice was tempting-so seductive, so intimate...I kept my lips still, bitten so hard-blood flowed between teeth-staining them red, drizzling down to my lips and dripping from my chin. Your deep dark-naturally human eyes stare me hard...that hook-that bloody hook scrapping across my cheek, while I lay still beneath your body-beneath your control.

"Go to sleep...


	2. Strangle Me!

{{Strangle Me}}

Helen Lyle;

Quiet Hotel room...

**XXX**

"Uh!huh...hum..."

-my eyes popped open as sweat dribbled down my face. The tingling sensation of it running down my body, caused goosebumps on my skin and the racing beat of my heart bounced in my chest.

I looked around the dark room...

...nothing but darkness as I expected.

**X**

-it was a bad dream, I thought, hoping that was true...but who was that darkened figure...the one that stood quietly in the corner of the room, tears already hitting my eyes. Not in fear, just anger.

"Come out!"

I sat up, those warm covers still wrapped around my waist, raising my voice that was of a smoker-and the shouting cut-open my throat because of it...I heard silence again...complete silence...

**...**

**X X X**

-it's you Helen. It's always been you...don't fright me...come to me Helen."

you moved away from your dark shadowed corner and into my dark view: I let out a whimper when I felt that cold bloody metal against my skin, and your rotten breath against my lips. I backed up, backed up so far, my back hit the head-board of the bed.

"N-mph...uh!"

-out of nowhere, I felt that hand. Your hand gripped my ankle...slowly moving upwards, with a cooing voice that vibrated in my ears, that it made the hairs on my neck stand and my teeth grit tight! "You can't...I won't...no-I let out sounds, but they each sounded nothing but desperate calls and whispers.

-oh Helen...sweet Helen. Your too frightened."

your hand grabbed tighter than before, finally shutting my eyes, and waiting-

**X X X **

**X X X**

"Come with me Helen...be with me...be immortal...

your deep yet somewhat high echoing baratone voice rang around my head, causing a flash of light to blind me, as I fell limp, and let you take me.

-your hand...the only hand you seemed to have-snaked up higher my body, that trembled...touching, caressing every inch there was to be touched...and lastly it quickly gripped my neck and begun to tighten!

**X X **

**-**I could feel my whole body become numb in your hand...

my eyes still shut to hide from you-as I finally see the light ahead...

**X**

**X**

**-Morning-**

**X**

"Noh! Huh-huh...

my heart was racing and the sweat was dripping...


	3. Kiss Me!

{{Kiss me!}}

Helen Lyle;

Quiet Hotel Room...

**XXX**

My heart was beating...

...your hand was still grabbing onto me. My thigh!

**XXX**

I knew who you were...who you are.

You were a brown man, who was murdered years ago. You felt lonely...you felt sad-you were also very insane!

"Uh-

I whimpered when the touch of your dark hand trailed upwards further than ever before; somehow I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move my legs...I couldn't move anything at all!

-you leaned in-and whispered.

"Don't fright me, Helen."

-that voice brought tears to my eyes; they soon streamed down my face, dripping down the tip of my chin. Your eyes followed.

**XXX**

I tried to move, when your hand got closer between my pale naked legs.

still-I was paralyzed. Paralyzed I don't know why...but I was.

**XXX**

I just wanted the darkness to leave...I just wanted the tears of fear and anger to stop falling-I just wanted my heart beat to stop!

"Kiss me...Helen...

-at that moment, I felt my lips twitch, and something warm and moist touched them.

It was your lips.

-my childish attempt to move my face was a total failure!

"Helen!"

you jammed your hook hand into my locks of hair, pulling hard! You pulled me upwards until I could see the pain in your dark eyes:

You really were in pain...


End file.
